Curiosity
by Oh Jashin Sama
Summary: Muzan x OC fanfic. Surprises are fun. So if curiosity. But even after 1,000 years, after trying to acheieve his ultimate goal, he though nothing anymore could surprise him. This story is non-canon it does not follow the storyline or either the manga, or anime. This is rated M for foul or innappropriate language, gore, sex and explicit intimate imagery


Obsidian black. Charcoal. The farthest depths of hell. However you wanted to describe it, it was beautiful. So beautiful that she knew why the stars were about to shine so lovely amidst its expanse— and with not so much as a new moon to ruin its splendor, in sight. 

She often laid like this under her favorite tree, atop the fallen jasmine petals beneath her. But again, like every night for the past 30 years, she was alone. Her parents were long dead, and her former siblings...well, let's just say were no longer around. All that was left to her was whatever was left behind. An estate, which belonged to her former family— slowly dilapidating, and most likely soon would fall into ruin and decay. A trunk of clothes, accessories and heirlooms that had been passed down through the ages; and yes, money. But money doesn't last forever. Especially for a woman in which had no discernible trade skills(how to farm, hunt, build). In a world full of lecherous desires from both sexes, a woman of her age would most likely be sold , coerced or forced to work in a bathhouse, tea house, or a brothel. Funny enough, it had crossed her mind several times, but she valued her freedom even more(though, hell, she had to give props to the working girls). 

A woman like her could only work in the night, invisible and nameless. 

Years back, she made a decision. A decision in a moment of pure weakness(or was it desire?). She laughed at not really being able to remember why she made her choice. But it was THAT choice that made her alone in the first place. Something she thought she could hide from everyone; the housekeeper, the cook, her...loved ones. An offer, as sweet as an assassin watching their hit gulp down poisoned sake, to give up her humanity. And, frankly at this point she didn't care anymore. She didn't want to be like so many other she had encountered as both a child and adult. Weak. Reveling in past actions and mistakes that cannot be changed. 

Sometimes she wondered what had ever happened to that woman. The woman that gave her eternity under the stars. But there was no use about pondering such trivialities now, because a few days had passed since she had something even close to a decent meal. So with a small sigh and a tiny smile she brushed off her light blue kimono, slid on her zori, and left.

—

The streets were always so busy; which both had pros and cons. Luring humans away was easy, but there was always(at least in her mind), a 10-30% chance to get caught or something might go amiss. 

Her long black hair trailed jauntily behind her, lighter than feathers, she made her way through throngs of happy go lucky families, businessmen, drunkards and the like, she noticed a scent, it was somehow familiar, but it also made her mouth water slightly. Obviously intrigued, she decided to follow. Even if it wasn't a promised meal, she did like the chase.

A few minutes later she stopped in front of a ramen bar, glancing around for the owner of that delectable aroma permeating the area around her. And there, at the end of the cart, sat someone she had never seen before, but somehow... 

'Haste makes waste...'

Trivial thoughts aside, she decided to approach. Grabbed the stool, one over(as not to seem too eager or suspicious), and ordered a simple glass of sake. 

"How interesting, what's such a...young girl doing drinking...that?"

The voice was almost inaudible, and it was quite a miracle she even heard the figure at all. Turning, golden eyes met ume colored ones. A male looking to be in his mid to late twenties calmly looked at her, his gaze never wavering anywhere but at her own somber one.

"I've.. had a rough past couple of days, and this is helping bring the edge off...just a bit."

The corners of the gentlemans mouth curved up ever so slightly.

"Well the maybe you need to get something to eat then? There are many options here."

Something about the way he said it didn't seem to sit right with her. Yes, she was analyzing him just as much as she could tell he was analyzing her. But why? Though asking herself that seemed a bit one sided and redundant. 

"Ahh...excuse me but I'm not much of a noodle or broth person. I just simply came for a drink."

"Oh, is that so? Well may I ask..."

The tonality, may slide past human hearing, but the beginning of his inquisitorial statement, was looking for something— and she could sense exactly what he was about to finish with.

"...what is it you PREFER to eat, miss?"

She could almost feel bloodlust emanating off of him, even though he was completely relaxed. She could hear the tips of his long nails hit the cup of tea in his hands as he patiently, yet begrudgingly, awaited her reply. But it was her turn to play this silly game.

"Meat. Rare meat. I guess you could say sashimi or steak."

"Is that so? Well, you seem to have a hearty appetite for a woman. I mean no harm in that, but..."

The bloodlust seemed to get even more maniacal. 

"Cut the crap, I can see it on your face, I didn't come here by chance."

"Hmm. Smart girl, how would you like to join me for dinner and a chat? I think it would be beneficial to you. However, feel free to decline."

Her warm sake had long since cooled down, and therefore no longer palpable to her liking. Within an hour she already knew this wasn't someone ordinary. But what plagued her mind is why the fuck he smelled like her...

—

The two walked in silence at nearly a snails pace for quite sometime before the man a few steps ahead of her came to a stop. Turning around to the young woman behind her, he stood there, emotionless.

"I know who you're looking for, but I am not her, and that ungrateful extension of myself is no longer alive."

Her brow furrowed, not angry but in shock and confused by how easily the words just slithered out from between his lips, almost like silk. Her hands started to tremble before she stopped herself, and look him dead in the eye. His expression did not waver as she took in what he had spoken to her, only stared blank and coldly.

"How did she die?"

"I killed her. But it matters not to me. I do not like defiant things. Servants who have no respect for their master. Her death was her own doing."

Master? What the hell did he mean? Was she his underling? None of it made sense to her, this 'lifestyle' and whatever hierarchy or rules it had, she knew nothing about.

"I see. Well...that's a shame then, I thought of her today. Not having crossing paths with her in over a a few decades and such, I must have mistook your scent for hers."

"No. She was..a child of mine, so to speak. I did to her, what she did to you, only that was centuries ago."

So..that's. Wait. What?

"So you're telling me the blood she gave me, was partially yours? And therefore, I am supposed to serve you?!"

"I have no use for weaklings. I could kill you, and you wouldn't even know you were dead until your body turned inside out and your organs and blood crawled out from every orifice you have."

"Then this conversation is useless, you talked about eating, but however, I see you just wasted my precious time overlooking my menu. Though I appreciate this information, and news, I would prefer to part ways with you."

"Well it won't be long until the hunters find you, they have set up Hashira to patrol this place as of yesterday. Your wellbeing doesn't concern me, but just take the advice. You've been a demon for the better part of a a half century but this world has no use for the weak."

"I'll fight to the death if I have to, but I'll be dammed if my one place of relaxation is taken from me."

"There seems to be a fire burning in you. Interesting."

He slowly approached her, backing her up into a cart full of hay. Even in the dark his eyes seemed to glow. His pale hand made its way from inside his sleeve, cold skin grabbing down on her cheeks. The sharp nailed from his fingers, digging into her skin. She could feel them like sharp razors, as they dug deeper and deeper into her flesh. 

"I feel generous today. You are weak, but there are ways to fix that. As long as you never defy me or my wishes, I will allow you to come along. There is something I'm looking for, and you will help me find it, even if it means death for you. Do you understand... Sumire?"

"How is it that you know my name?"

"I've known about you for awhile, though I never had an intention of crossings paths with you in such a personal setting. There isn't anything that my underlings do, that I am not immediately aware of, and yet, you who has some of my blood in their body, manages to escape my control. I find it interesting."

Golden eyes winced at the fact that almost half his fingers had pierced through her cheeks as he held her in place. Such force! It amazed her. Violent and definitely someone with a god-complex, she couldn't help but feel exhilaration. Whoever this man was, she didn't care. Fuck it. She has eternity at her fingertips.

The cold intensity and bloodlust in his eyes and touch loosened. Stepping back from her to give her some space to regenerate and relax.

"Fine. I will go with you and help you search what you are looking for. I have nothing but years, though if I die, I'd rather do it by my own means than have some demon hunter expunge my existence."

A small smile appeared on his face once again.

"Good girl."

— 15 years later —

"Muzan-sama... may I have a word?"

Gathered around in the spacious room, several demons under Kibutsujis control stood around, waiting orders for more scouting and extermination. His direct "children". Those special, prized and talented demons forever at his beck and call. Their loyalty never wavered, their respect and love for their master ever growing.

"Tch..rude woman. What makes you think you can speak the masters name with such irreverence? You are no better than we. So unles you want me to show you your place, address him properly, you wench."

The demon addressing her, was called Ao. Though he had humanesque facial features, both his hands and feet were webbed. The skin, she often referred to as a disgrace to beauty, for the closer you look his 'flesh' was nothing more than oily skin covered in translucent scales. Regardless of her disdain for her fellow demon, she would not subject to lashing back once again, and causing the whole room to go into ridiculous banter that led to nothing but the Master getting angry.

"Ao-sama...please refrain from speaking to me in such an ill mannered way, again. I'm sorry that the only thing you hold onto from your humanity is repressed rage, but at least some of us, like Shinrin-sama and I have kept our manners."

With a condescending smile and a respectful bow(only because he was her elder...by a good two centuries), she made her way from the door to Muzan. 

It was odd, to some of the other demons(mostly Ao), that a 'weakling' like Sumire seemed to be closer to Muzan than most. Ao hated her instantly from the first time she was brought into a meeting by proxy almost two decades ago. Sumire always had a calm or jubilant disposition about her, it took nearly two decades to even achieve the things Muzan had asked her to do. Like eat more. Kill more. Become stronger, mentally physically. Even though she had a long way to go before she could even hope to become as powerful as his two right hands, all she cared about was his trust in her ability to better— even if it meant her life.

She handed him stack of writings she had spent the last year traveling around for. Whether or not they would be useful, was his decision. A small smile, one that she had become accustomed since they met, appeared on his lip. Returning it with a light blush on her face, she bowed, and 

disappeared in a whirlwind of flowers.  


—

"Sumi-sama..!" "Sumi-sama..!!"

Two fox demon whom had the appearance of children ran up to her, screaming bloody murder. 

Sleep. Fucking sleep. 

One of the few leisurely things she had left to enjoy in this world to herself. Often times she felt like eating her small messengers, for the simple fact that they always seemed to wake her up during human hours. Demon or not, she was not a morning person at all.

"What is so damn important that you must wake me up at sunrise..?! Fu? Nu? I've resorted to cannibalism before, and I'll do it again."

She grumbled from under the multitude of pillows she always kept surrounding her. Her room was unbelievably simple, but comfort was always a must.

"Ah..well I just thought you'd like to know, since Master-sama doesn't have you running around tonight doing errands, would you like to come with us to watch the fireworks tonight?"

The vein in her forehead throbbed, bluging out of her skull in anger. That was it? Really? Fuck. Out of anger she threw a barrage of pillows that quickly made those annoying little shits scurry off.

'Fireworks huh...I haven't gone to see them in... hell, doesn't matter.'

She thought to herself, much too tired to care for a memory to reminisce about from when she was a child, or think about anything else "not work related". 

—

_The air was crisp. The sun had just recently retreated beyond the horizon line, and the last little glint before it disappeared hit the pin in her hair just right. The gold sparked like the sun. It was the last day of fall, and the whole town was having a festival. Why? She didn't care. Her red kimono accented her overtly pale skin. A small smile on her face as she watched the lowly humans drink and be merry; but that wasn't why she smiled. No. It was something...or rather someone she was to be meeting._

_As she made her down the grassy hill to join in her particular reason for attending such a festivity, she felt a familiar prescense behind her. It was him. The person whom she cherished the most._

_He was as handsome as ever, and had on the kind face that only she was allowed to see. A cold hand with long sharp nails— nails that had once pierced her flesh. Now replaced with a touch was gentle. It was weird, because neither of them knew where this came from. Was it their past humanity? Was it out of necessity? Lust? Loneliness? Maybe some ulterior motive neither of them dared explore? Either way, it didn't matter to either of them._

_The words they exchanged were silent, but their mouths moved. Was this a dream? A memory? Then it faded to black._

_—_

Sumire:

—

"How strange... what was that? I haven't dreamed in awhile."

Her two familiars scurried up to her, knowing she was in a much better mood than before. "Sumi-sama, we apologize sincerely for disturbing your sleep again."

"Don't worry about it, just please refrain from waking me up during my sleep..."

The squeaky voices of the twin foxes piped up in relief at her kindness, even after all of the exasperation from the morning.

"...seriously, just don't do it, or I promise I will eat you both."

Her smile was still wide and kind, the the twins knew better than that. The waves of carnage and thirst for blood emanated profusely off her in a dark aura.

"Hey, you two, do I talk when I'm asleep?"

Looking at each other in a perplexed fashion, then back at their master, they shook their heads.

"W-why do you ask?"

Scratching her tangled clump she called hair, she sighed.

"I don't know..I had a strange dream. But maybe it's a memory? I'm not sure, but it felt so real. But when I search for it in my memory, it's not there...or well it's really fuzzy."

The bowed slowly, " No mistress, we have not heard you talk in your sleep. You also do not sleep walk, so there's nothing for you to worry about if you may suspect that could also be the case."

The second twin fox then spoke, "Madam, we have made the preparations for your quarterly festival visit. When you are ready, they will be placed in your room after your bath."

—

Gravel and dirt crunched under her sandals with each small step. From a distance she could see the temple lamps, hear the bustle of festival goers and the smell of fried foods and confections. Tori and bamboo lined the winding pathway towards her destination. It was nostalgic and often reminded her of her childhood many decades ago. Then she thought back to her strange dream. She didn't know who that man was, his face was blurry and seemed to be obscured by shadow. Was it a memory? No. It couldn't be. The emotions she thought she felt so intensely in that realm of conscious unconsciousness, was all too real. 

Continuing to head down the path, alone, she felt a very familiar prescense up ahead. The only presence she could honestly admit that she cared about. 

"Muzan-sama.." 

The curly haired man dressed in a black kimono complimented with grey smoke like embroidery peered over his shoulder. Quickly she ran over, elated and surprised to see him there— and dressed in such a simple outfit. 

"Sumi-san, its good to see you. Would you care to join me? I've decided to watch the fireworks this evening."

She smiled with a rosy dusting on her complexion. 

"Of course, I can't think of anything more delightful."

The walk was silent, but there were no signs of discomfort or awkwardness between them. But there was still something bothering her, and Muzan could indeed sense it. 

"Sumi."

As if stuck in a trance, his soothing, yet dominating, voice snapped her back into reality.

"A-ah! Yes, what is it Muzan-sama?"

"I can sense you have something on your mind? Have you not eaten anything but human food in awhile?"

A nervous and almost strained laugh escaped her lips. 

"I had a strange dream last night. But I do not think I should bother Muzan-sama with musing and thoughts of such a trivial nature."

"If something is bothering you Sumi, I would like to know. I cannot have the sharpness of your mind clouded with things you say are 'trivial'. I do not want to have to punish you because you are distracted, and therefore cannot perform the things I ask of you."

"I had a strange dream. And to be frank, I couldn't discern if it was a dream, a memory or hell, a premonition of sorts."

"It was a dream. I do not understand why you continue mulling over something you saw while asleep."

"It's because it felt _real. _There were emotions, things I haven't felt it decades. It was too real."

Muzan didn't say anything for awhile. The nature of the conversation seemed to bore him, and Sumire could tell he wouldn't put up with such 'childlike foolishness' much longer. But after a few moments, he finally asked her a question.

"What was this about?"

"I was with a man. Someone whom I seemed to cherish and adore. It felt like _love_ . I don't know who or why, but like I told you, it felt real..and we were at a festival much like tonight, but it was in a different place."

Without knowledge to her, since Sumire appeared to be so engrossed in figuring it out, Muzan's eye narrowed. 

"I believe you are putting to much thought into it and stressing over it beyond all rational reason. Just leave it alone."

A small smile graced her features as she turned to him. A simple gesture that was something even he would not admit to her, and very much less himself, that he liked to see. It suited her. But if what she said was the case, then he had work to do, and more blood to give. There were somethings that she was not allowed to remember, and he would make damn sure it stayed that way.


End file.
